halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna-class Research Vessel
The Luna-class Research Vessel was a large research vessel used by the Office of Naval Intelligence to conduct illicit deep space research far from prying eyes. Role Design Ships of the Line *UNSC Azure Moon: Class namesake. The first operational vessel, it is the only ship that did not meet a grisly end. The Azure conducted a range of experimentation and research, including large amounts of research into archeohominina research. During the Created Crisis, the ship went dark, and remained in wild space. Only once had the crisis abated did it return to civilised space. * : REDACTED *UNSC Apostle Moon: The Apostle was launched late in 2553 and performed deep space research admirably for five years, performing experimentation on material tastings, and manufacturing a number of experimental prowler platforms. The ship largely navigated on a preplanned route through uncharted systems, until an error in its navigation lead it too close to a planetoids with a gravitational mass larger than predicated. The resulting accident dragged the Apostle into the planetoids and destroyed it, with no survivors. It wasn't found until 2 years later. *UNSC Ark Moon: The Ark's curse struck within the first of use. The ship headed to a recently discovered dead world on the edge of UNSC territory to retrieve an alien relic found on the world. Taking it aboard and plotting a return journey to Mannheim, the ship disappeared midway through transition. Eventually, it was found off course, drifting with no power. Aboard was a scene of brutal carnage. The crew had killed themselves, and each other in a orgy of violence. The artefact itself was gone, with no trace. The fragmentary logs showed the crew gradually beginning to descending into madness before all hell broke loose. *UNSC Atom Moon: Atom was initially deployed to the outer rim of UNSC territory to perform remote research and monitoring on ex-Covenant races. While it had a few close calls, no major issues occurred until a group of Kig-Yar pirates were sold confidential information on ONI operations in the Frontier territories, and tracked down the ship using that information. Coming under attack, the ship was disabled by backdoor access codes, disabling its security and defensive systems. The ship was boarded, and key-members of staff captured, taken back into Kig-Yar territory. The ship was stripped and towed. While a UNSC Strike Force managed to destroy the vessel, most of the confidential information aboard had already been seized, resulting in a catastrophic information leak that damaged ONI operations in the region. *UNSC Alter Moon: The Alter was three years into her tour, performing weapon testing on remote planetoids. Many weapon advancements had been devised by the Alter, and disseminated among the UNSC. However, a failure in a reactor cooling system triggered an explosive cascade through the fusion plant. Less than half the crew escaped, and the ship, as well as much of its precious research, was lost. *UNSC Archer Moon: During its fifth year, shortly after leaving a refit at drydock, Archer made a slipspace jump to a remote system, then failed to report in. Numerous search attempts failed, until 18 months later, when the ship was found, partially embedded in an asteroid following a slipspace failure. The ship was through into realspace inside the asteroid, resulting in a catastrophic impact that ruined most of the ship, and killed the crew. *UNSC Argon Moon: Argon conducted clandestine biological weapons research, using prisoners as fodder for their experiments. Following a criss of faith from some of the crew, there was a bloody mutiny, followed by a defection. The ship attempted to make a break for New Colonial Alliance Territory, but was intercepted by a Spartan assault force, and the ship destroyed. While its research data was lost, the ship, and its crew, were prevented from defecting. *UNSC Amber Moon: Amber Moon conducted clandestine experimentation in peace and quiet until the Created Crisis, wherein the shipboard A.I. defected and took the crew hostage. Joined by other Created aligned A.I.s, operating under their own agenda, unknown to the larger Created forces. The crew were utilised in experimentation to combine organic and cybernetic architecture, to unify Creator and Created. Ultimately, the abominations this created lived on in their tortured existence, even after the Created operating the ship ceased to function. While some hints were found for the ship, it's ultimate fate remained unknown to the UNSC. Category:UNSC Ship Classes Category:Auxiliary ship classes